Mi verano Especial
by Hina Lightwood
Summary: los guardianes ya se graduaron. un dia aburrido para amu en el que nadie puede acompañarla, solo que da una opcion, Nagihiko... un dia aburrido termino siendo el principio de un gran amor! EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE! MAL SUMMARY EL FIC ESTA MEJOR!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Aquí con un nuevo fic con mi pareja favorita… AmuHiko!_

_Espero que les guste, de verdad, este fic no me pertenece, es de "the unmemorable one" _

_El verdader fic se llama "a new perspetive", esta es su traducción!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes les pertenece a Pitch-Pit y el fic a "the unmemorable one" que malo que no sea mio! T^T_

**Capítulo 1: Para el supermercado!**

**Amu POV**

Era verano. Tuvimos que graduarnos con la cabeza en alto, después de todo entrabamos a una nueva etapa de la vida. Odiamos a dejar Yaya y los aprendices de guardián solos, pero sabía que estaría muy bien, y no cabe duda de que nos veríamos una gran cantidad de veces en este verano. Aunque Yaya podía ser un poco terca e infantil, a veces, había llegado muy alto y se estaba convirtiendo en una persona responsable. Kukai incluso nos apoyo en todo, nos hiso visita y nos deseó buena suerte en el futuro. Fue un día triste, pero emocionante.

A pesar de que era verano, todavía parecía como si los guardianes no se habían separado, pasabamos tiempo juntos cada semana. El tiempo nunca envejecia juntos, siempre había algún nuevo lugar para ir y que nunca dejó de sorprenderme con sus locas travesuras y las cosas que tenían que decir.

Fue un par de semanas en nuestras vacaciones de verano ahora y la gente estaba empezando a tener más ocupado.

**. . .**

-lo siento mucho Amu chan, tal vez la próxima semana podemos pasar el rato?-me pregunto rima con sinceridad en su voz

-sí, definitivamente- le respondí. Traté de sonar feliz, las cosas habían ido bien a pesar de que sus padres están divorciados, que se llevaban un poco mejor, pero no pude evitar sentirme decepcionada. No era la primera en cancelarme hoy.

-la próxima semana es entonces. Bueno, yo tengo que ir, pero nos veremos después, de acuerdo? Nos vemos-se despidió ella

-muy bien. Después- exasperada, cerré mi teléfono y cai de espaldas sobre mi cama.

Hmm, así que parece que Yaya, Tadase, Kuukai, Utua, Rikka, Hikaru, y ahora Rima estaban ocupados. Esa es mi suerte. Tuve una opción mas y realmente esperaba que no estubiera ocupado. Sentí que sería absorbida por el abismo de aburrimiento extremo si no salia de la casa pronto. Busque en mis contactos hasta que encontré el número Nagihiko y le marque.

-hola Amu chan- dijo el en su tono optimista de voz. No pude evitar sonreír cuando respondió.

-hola. Tienes tiempo libre en este momento, ¿verdad? Perdón por preguntar ahora, sólo es que estoy un poco aburrida. Jaja- me reí. Yo esperaba su respuesta, y si no podia no sé qué haría.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo realmente estaba a punto de salir y comprar algunos de los ingredientes para un postre que quería hacer. Nadeshiko en realidad me recomendó la receta. Entonces, ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo? Después podrias venir y ayudarme a hacerlo si usted quiera. "

-ssí que te gusta hornear también, ¿eh? Ustedes tienen más similitudes que cualquier gemelo. Pero… eso suena muy bien! Estare en tu casa en 15 minutos. Nos vemos!- dije una sonrisa audible.

-está bien, voy a estar esperando. Bye- respondió.

Libertad al fin de las garras de mi horario de vacío, me sentí mareada de la emoción. Muy pocos días habían pasado donde había sido nada más que las típicas papitas fritas. Sólo podía mantener mi atención durante tanto tiempo la televisión. Salí de la casa con un pantalón oscuro, una camisa manga corta de color morada pálido, un buzo abierto a rayas blanco con negro, un cinturón blanco encima del buzo y botas arrugadas de color negro que me llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo. Me deje mi largo pelo rosa que me llegaba hasta la rodilla suelto pero con una pequeña trenza recogiendo una pequeña parte de mi pelo. Tome mi iPod, mi Blackberry, mi cartera, un cepillo y unos audífonos. Los meti en una bolso de medio lado de cuero negro con detalles en blanco.

Cuando llegué a casa Nagihiko de toqué el timbre de la puerta y espere a que abrieran la puerta. Mientras esperaba saque mi iPod para cambiar la configuración hasta que me enfrasque tanto que cuando Nagihiko me saludo suavemente me hizo saltar haciendo que casi cayera mi iPod.

-lo siento, no quise asustarte- él se rió entre dientes al ver mi expresión facial confusa. Miré hacia arriba para ver al chico de pelo morado vestido informalmente con una camisa blanca con cuello en V, algunos cortos de carga de oliva, y unos tenis blancos con una franja de oliva ejecuta a través de su lado.

-y…yo estoy bien, de…debemos ir…irnos y…ya? - tartamudee y el se rió nerviosamente. Sentí la sangre se elevan a mis mejillas, qué vergüenza.

"Mmmm. Vamos- dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al supermercado

_Hola! Espero que les aya gustado el capi_

_Vuelvo a decir, este fic no es mio, es solo la traducción del fic de "the unmemorable one"_

_De su fic "a new perspective", para que lo sepan yo le pedi permiso_

_Bueno bye!_

_R&R_


	2. Para la Casa de Nagihiko

_Perdón por la demora!_

_Tampoco es que sea tan fácil traducir un capitulo completo_

_Y no… no utilizo "google traductor" ¬¬_

_Lo tradusco yo solita! n.n_

_Ahora a disfrutar!_

**Capítulo 2: Para la Casa Nagihiko!**

**Amu POV**

-pastel de merengue de limón, ¿eh? Nunca lo he intentado, pero estoy seguro de que será bueno si Nadeshiko lo sugirió-le dije mientras revisaba la lista de ingredientes para el postre.

-ah, aquí está- dijo que cuando encontró con la maicena y la colocó en la cesta de la compra que llevaba -sí, yo tampoco, pero ella dice que es muy sabrosa...- se fue apagando y se quedó mirando al espacio.

-así que... ¿cómo está Nadeshiko? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he hablado con ella...-le pregunté. Realmente ha sido un largo tiempo. Traté de no pensar en cuánto tiempo había estado y sólo mantener la esperanza de que volviera, pero fue difícil con su copia al carbón de pie justo en frente de mí. Que yo he cuidado tanto de los gemelos Fujisaki por igual, pero a veces me sentía un poco incompleto sin su alrededor. Ella fue mi primera mejor amiga y hemos tenido un vínculo especial que no podía disolverse.

-hmm? Oh, ella está muy bien. Ella dijo que extraña mucho a todos, ella realmente quiere vernos de nuevo pronto, ella realmente espera poder...- susurro en voz baja. Te juro que pude escuchar sonar una melancolía en su voz. En él, la respuesta parecía un poco extraña, como si estuviera meditando en parte a sí mismo cuando yo le había sacado de su ensoñación con mi pregunta. Apuesto a que la echaba de menos tanto como lo hice o si no mucho más.

-bueno, eso es bueno escuchar, si usted habla con ella otra vez podría decirle le digo hola y que le deseó buena suerte? Y que realmente la extraño…?- le dije. Podía sentir mi garganta cada vez un poco apretado en las últimas palabras. La distancia entre nosotros era realmente tomando su peaje en mí, pero yo sabía que era lo mejor. Ella fue a perseguir su sueño y yo la iba a apoyar en la medida de mi capacidad, sin importar el costo. Era lo menos que podía hacer, que me había ayudado en mucho, y me sentí como esta manera de que pudiera especie de pagar la espalda y mostrar mi gratitud.

-ahhh, si claro- dijo que con una media sonrisa débil -bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, vamos Amu-chan, vamos a ir a buscar los otros ingredientes!- se echó a reír cuando me agarró la mano con su única mano libre y observó el familiar color rojo sobre mis mejillas con sorpresa y se dirigió a la sección de lácteos.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que lleve una bolsa? Realmente no me importa- le pregunté después de haber salido de la tienda y Nagihiko había agarrado todas las bolsas.

-no, está bien. Así que de todos modos, ¿qué clases va a ser tomar el año que viene?- pregunto

Continuamos así hasta que llegamos a su casa. Mantenido la conversación sobre futuro, de lo que esperábamos y lo que Kuukai nos había dicho. Los dos admitimos que teníamos un poco de miedo, pero siempre y cuando todos tendríamos el uno al otro, podríamos perseverar. También recordábamos los últimos años juntos. Nos acordamos de todos los recuerdos que pasamos juntos en la escuela primaria con gran detalle, tal que parecía que acaba de pasar anoche. Fuimos a través de una amplia gama de emociones que combina con los recuerdos, pero trató de evitar las más tristes, así que naturalmente tratamos de evitar hablar de Nadeshiko.

-vaya, se me había olvidado cómo es de grande tu casa- le comenté cuando me encontré frente a la larga pared de madera que radiaba a la casa del los Fujisakis. Nagihiko puso las bolsas en el piso y toco el timbre. Retrocedí un poco para obtener una mejor visión de la casa mientras esperábamos a que alguien abra la puerta, después de todo, no era realmente mi casa que estaba cerrado por un candado y se abría con la llave.

La pared era bastante alta, o tal vez es que yo no era tan alta, mmm no lo se ñ.ñ. Pude ver la hermosa arquitectura de la casa. Él tuvo la suerte de tener una casa tan grande como esta. Retrocedí un poco más y sin darme cuenta, mi pie estaba detrás de la acera y me caí.

-ahh!- grité mientras caía. Cerré los ojos y agite los brazos como un pájaro con esperanza de poder volar. Lo siguiente que supe fue que alguien me cogió de la mano. Era Nagihiko.

-ahora me alegro de que no permitirte llevar una bolsa- se rió y cerró los ojos mientras inclina la cabeza que llevaba una sonrisa amable.

-mmm- puse mala cara. No es que yo siempre fuera torpe, yo ... yo no estaba prestando atención, solamente. Mi rostro se sentía caliente por segunda vez hoy debido a la calidez de su mano. Tuve que admitir, que tenía una sonrisa muy agradable, era… reconfortante.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta para mostrar el rostro sonriente de la madre de Nagihiko. Ella estaba vestida con un kimono de color salmón que había sido adornada con delicados lirios blancos. Las ondas suaves en su cabello amatista se reunieron en un moño agraciado.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Amu- dijo sonriendo. Ella era tan bonita, que sin duda podía ver una gran cantidad de ella en los gemelos.

-d…del mismo modo, gra…gracias por haberme recibido señora Fujisaki- yo tartamudeaba torpemente con la mano todavía con seguridad en las de Nagihiko. Traté soltar mi mano casualmente, pero él no me soltó.

Mientras caminaba hacia adentro de la casa, Nagihiko se inclinó para recoger los alimentos con la mano libre, algo que nos dejó bastante un lejos de ella.

-uh, Nagihiko, mi mano? ¿Qué pensara tu madre? Ella nos vio totalmente agarrados de las manos! ¡Oh, no, esto va a ser tan extraño!- grité que estuve a punto de hiperventilación. Temía que fuera a tener una idea equivocada. En ese momento hubiera querido ser un avestruz para que pudiera huir y enterrar la cabeza en la tierra.

- amu chan, sólo trata de calmarte. Ella no creyó nada de eso, de todos modos a ella realmente le agradas y sabe que eres una buena amiga. Ahora tenemos un pastel que hacer- no se va esa sonrisa de nuevo, y todavía no soltó mi mano, él me arrastraba hacia la casa.

-Nagihiko!- me quejé antes de entrar a la casa

_Perdón por la demora!_

_Es que me dio la flojeritis aguda xD!_

_Quiero avisar que ya tengo los otros capítulos traducidos!_

_Solo me falta subirlos xD!_

_Gracias por su apoyo!_


End file.
